Striker
The title "Striker" is reserved for the highest class of Assassins, and Lass, who possesses experience and wisdom beyond his young age, was given the title Striker and a place of honor above all other Strikers. Though he had been possessed by Kaze'aze, Lass went on a journey seeking absolution, driving out the evil spirits from within him while gaining experience in battle. The leader of the Assassins considered Lass to be a worthy successor and ordered him to undergo a special mission. Having completed all of his missions and saved Bermesiah from Dark Anmon, he received the Assassin Guild Leader's sword, the Nodachi, and inherited the skill that allows him to draw the Nodachi out of its scabbard as quick as lightning, thus beginning his journey as the Assassin Guild’s Striker. The Striker's weapon is called a Nodachi, a long sword that is kept in a scabbard. The Nodachi can remain in its scabbard even during battle, but even the most basic techniques require the wielder to draw the blade at the speed of light. The Striker's Shadow Dash is difficult for even Assassins to follow, moving rapidly on the ground and in the air using peculiar skills to harass the enemy with continuous, rapid fire attacks with the Nodachi. Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "I am old now and can no longer lead the young Assassins. My body is not what it used to be...He who completes this mission will receive the right to undergo the test to become my successor." "Did you complete the mission, young assassin? I can see that you have the characteristics to become a leader. If you want to the lead striker, you need pass this test perfectly." "Bermesiah has been invaded again?! Sadly, I no longer have the strength to drive them back. Young assassin, save the world and become a true Striker!" - Assassin Guild Leader - GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Striker's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Striker's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Striker combo.png|Basic Combo Striker crit.png|Critical Attack Striker double.png|Double Attack Striker combo up.png|Launcher Striker jump atk.png|Jump Attack Striker dash.png|Dash Striker double dash.png|Double Dash Striker air dash.png|Air Dash Striker air double dash.png|Air Double Dash Striker dash atk.png|Dash Attack Striker double dash atk.png|Double Dash Attack Striker switch.png|Switch Striker grab.png|Grab Skills Striker 1.png|Rage Cutter Striker 2.png|Phantom Blade Striker 3.png|Blade Spirit BladeSpiritColors.jpg|Blade Spirit in numerous elemental colors. From left to right: Ice, Fire, Lightning, Light, Dark Quick_Slash.png|Quick Slash Trivia *Striker is also known as'Slasher', '''Evan Striper' and Striper. *The Elsword character Elsword's Armageddon Blade was based off Striker's Blade Spirit. *Previously, the Striker's attacks were to amp the combo by 12 'each time he attacks. This has since been patched. *The ''Elsword character Elsword has an attack called "Rage Cutter", which is very identical to Kanavan Strike. *The Striker was probably inspired by Gaikoz, as the ability to 'switch' behind an opponent was first displayed by Gaikoz. The weapons that both Striker and Gaikoz use are alike as well, except Gaikoz's holds it with both hands. *Striker says "You are one-hundred years too early to fight me" much faster than Thief and Dark Assassin. *In game, both Striker Normal/Training Helmets have short, pointy ears rather than human ears. This may or may not be intentional, as it is revealed that Lass is half-human and half-demon, and bares a striking resemblance to Rufus's ears. However, Lass's true race was only made known years after Striker's release and may or may not have been a part of Lass's development back then. **As of Grand Chase Rebirth, the ears were changed to human ears. *It should be noted that the Silver Cross Thieves are now being led by a child, Lass, who is possibly no older than thirteen, and serves as evidence of his skill. *The Striker is one of three classes who sheath their weapon after every time they attack, the other two being the Aegis Knight and the Duelist. *The Nodachi is a heavy, two-handed Japanese sword. Despite its heavy weight, Lass is capable of holding it with one hand and can perform quick, lightning-paced attacks with it. **However, in foreign servers, the weapon is called Katana instead, a lighter sword, which would explain this capability. ***Uno's weapon is also a Katana. *According to the Naver Blog, Strikers labeled their own guild the '''"Guild of the Strikers", despite the fact that there are others. *The Striker is the only melee character who has a skill that is influenced by the Necklace effects. In his case, Blade Spirit is the only melee skill affected by elements. Category:Jobs and Classes